


Christmas Terms & Conditions

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Christmas Terms & Conditions

Casey could hear the soft music playing from your shared apartment the moment she stepped off the elevator. She couldn’t help but smile to herself, shaking her head at your enthusiasm, a wreath already hanging on the door despite it only being the first week of December. Though honestly, she was probably lucky you managed to make it past Thanksgiving this year. 

The first Christmas you’d spent together you’d dramatically gasped when she said she had no interest in exchanging gifts, it was honestly just another day for her. She’d been living away from her family for so long that at this point, there might be a quick FaceTime or phone call with a far away loved one, but that was it. She was more than happy to just have a few days off from work, (though lets be real, she used the time to improve her cases and arguments while her opponents were occupied with their families and parties), she’d order from whatever restaurant was open, drink some wine, and try to find the only channel on t.v not playing something Christmas related. 

When you hit your second Christmas together, you both realized you were going to have to come to some compromises when it came to the Holiday season, especially considering you’d moved in together at that point. The first one was fine, leaving the ultra decorating at your apartment while Casey’s was bare. You agreed to drop the need for a tree as long as you could have lights, stockings and a gingerbread house night. She agreed to your terms, but continued to insist on no gifts, you battled back with just small stocking stuffers, and they could be small things you’d collected through the entire year for each other. She agreed to that fight when you agreed that Christmas Day would continue on with her tradition of take out and wine, but she was only allowed to work once stockings were opened and you’d cooked Christmas waffles for the two of you.

That was the way your strange little traditions of the holidays were born. And over the past few years, the two of you were more than welcome to embrace them, more than happy that you had each other to celebrate, every day of the year.

Your head turned to the door the moment you heard it opening, beaming at Casey from the step stool as you strung lights over the window.

“Hi baby!” You dropped the lights from your hand, glad they were already attached to the wall as you nearly bounded toward her, greeting her with a deep kiss. “I know it’s early, but doesn’t it look great? So Christmasey!” She laughed, pecking your cheek before pulling off her coat.

“Baby, it looks amazing, as always, but you know I don’t celebrate Christmas.” You simply shrugged, shooting her a playful pout, ever the hopeful that she’d come around one of these years.

“I know, I know…and we can call these December decorations instead.”

“Okay..” She giggled against your lips, cupping your cheek as she kissed you softly, ever thankful for the way you practically melted against her. God did she ever love you more than anything, more than she ever thought she could, it was as if her heart grew three sizes the day she met you, and continued to fill with love every moment she spent around you.

“Dinner should be here soon,” you murmured, “I ordered your favourite.”

“Perfect.” She gave you a chaste kiss, “I’m going to change.” She gave you a soft swat on the ass, “don’t let me distract you from finishing your decorating.” 

You let out a giggle she couldn’t help but swoon over as you moved back to the window while she made her way into the bedroom, eager to change into something much more comfortable. By the time she returned to the living room you’d finished pinning the stockings up on either side of the t.v, a soft jazzy rendition of _‘I’ll Be Home For Christmas’_ echoing through the room.

“It looks gorgeous baby.” She smiled, pulling you in for a deep kiss. Your lips smiled against hers at the feeling of her body relaxing into it, knowing the stressors and bullshit of the day were slipping away as soon as she was home with you.

“Thank you.” You pecked her lips, “dance with me?”

“Y/n..” Casey laughed, but willingly let your arms wrap around her as hers held you tightly, relishing in your embrace as you slowly twirled throughout the room. Openly laughing as you spun her under your arm, the dance only ending when it was interrupted by a knocking at the door. 

You gave her a gentle kiss, asking her to pour the wine as you moved to the door, thanking the delivery man as you paid him for the take out. 

“You weren’t kidding.” The redhead’s eyes widened as you unboxed the food, “you really got _all_ of my favourites…you do realize Christmas isn’t until the end of the month, right?”

“I know.” You leant toward her, kissing her cheek softly, “I just wanted to make tonight special too. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She pecked your lips, “more than you could ever imagine.” You nuzzled against her nose for a moment before the two of you went back to plating up dinner. 

Once you had food in front of you, the two of you moved over to the couch, wine glasses full as you settled in for a completely non holiday related t.v marathon. There were a few small breaks as your plates got seconds of food, or your wine glasses were refilled before a second bottle was brought over the coffee table. You snuggled against each other, happy to be able to have the other person by your side as the weather got colder, as the year got lonelier, you always knew you had the other to come home to at the end of the day. A few hours later you felt Casey attempt to stifle a yawn, knowing how exhausted she must’ve been from overworking herself as always, you stroked the side of her cheek.

“I know you’re tired, but I need you to do one thing for me before bed.” Your voice was soft through the room, she raised her head to glance quizzically at you.

“And what would that be?”

“Get what’s in your stocking.”

“I thought we agreed to stockings on Christmas.”

“We did…but…I needed somewhere to stash it, and I want to give it to you now.” Casey’s brows furrowed at your words, but a smile was evident on her cheeks as she reluctantly moved through the living room. Her hand reached into her stocking, grasping the small item that was inside, pulling it out, her eyes inspecting it before they glanced up to you.

“Y/n…” her breath hitched in her throat at the small velvet box in her hand as you moved toward her.

“Open it…”

She let out a gasp as her hand flicked the box open, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring, her eyes shooting up to yours, brimming with happy tears. Your hands grasped her free one, one cupping her cheek gently, 

“Casey…everytime I look at you, I fall a little bit more in love. I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life. You truly are my entire word. Will you marry me?”

“Oh my god, y/n.” Casey couldn’t help herself, launching her arms around your neck, pulling you into the deepest of hugs as her happy cries shook through her body. She knew she loved you, she’d always known, and she’d known you loved her, but had no idea you wanted to spend eternity with her, because, realistically, that was all she wanted.

“Is that a yes?” Your voice was muffled against her shoulder before she pulled away, a grin splayed on her cheeks.

“Yes!” She nearly yelled, you laughed, your own eyes full of tears as you slid the ring onto her finger. “Oh my God…baby I love you so much you have no idea…”

“Shut up and kiss me already!” You laughed, pulling your now fiancée in for a deep kiss, the smiles ever so evident on each other’s lips.

And just like that, your lives changed even more than either of you had expected. You continued your little simple traditions over the years, even your wedding was less than stereotypical when it came to the celebration, opting to rather spend the time alone together. Even after deciding to have kids your Christmas was celebrated the same as you and Casey would all those years ago. It was only when your kids started school, noticing the ways that other families celebrated, how they decorated and how the holiday was represented in the media that Casey couldn’t hold back any longer. Not that she was trying to, but she fucking melted the second her kids asked her for anything, eager to please and eager to have the family she’d always ached for. She was ever thankful that you were the one she got to share it with, and even more thankful that you always had leftover take out saved in the fridge after the kids went to bed on Christmas, your own little special tradition staying standing all these years later.


End file.
